1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical receptacle terminal for connecting with pin terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to interconnect electrical components, the pin terminal-receptacle terminal interface has been widely accepted in industry. The pin terminals are elongate members having a suitable cross-section, for example circular, rectangular, or square, for electrical engagement by a receptacle terminal. Typical receptacle terminals have a contact surface disposed along a resilient contact arm such that when the pin terminal is inserted therein, the contact surface interferes with the pin terminal to form an electrical engagement therewith. It is desirable that the receptacle terminal present a minimal amount of insertion force resistance while still providing sufficient normal force so that the interference with the pin terminal is sufficient to establish a reliable interconnection.
A known pin receptacle terminal incorporates at least one cantilevered contact arm having a contact surface therealong. In a receptacle terminal of this type there is a direct trade-off between the insertion force and the normal force exerted upon a mating pin terminal. This trade-off is a result of both characteristics being dependant upon the spring deflection characteristics of the contact arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,794 discloses a receptacle terminal having a box-like pin socket that includes a cantilevered contact arm having a contact surface thereupon for electrically engaging a pin terminal received within the socket. The contact arm is cantilevered from a wall at the front of the socket to a free end that is rearward therefrom as defined along the direction of insertion of the pin terminal. The cantilevered contact arm is bent into the socket so that the contact surface will engage the inserted pin terminal. A pressing is provided along the receptacle, corresponding to the free end of the contact arm to prevent over-stressing. As the contact arm extends from the cantilevered point in the direction of insertion of the pin terminal, stubbing of the pin terminal against the contact arm is not a problem. However, a disadvantage of this design is the relatively late engagement of the pin terminal by the contact arm as the contact surface upon the contact arm is located towards the rear of the receptacle, thereby limiting the amount of wiping engagement that may occur.